A Midnight Story
by NarikoEithne
Summary: I couldn't wait any longer to post chapter 4! Read and review please!
1. Chapter One: 783 9130

783- 9130  
  
A short figure exited through the back of a house alight with flames, smoke rising from it. Two police cars drove up to the house, just in time to catch a man leaving the abode being reduced to ashes; he wore a bloodstained jacket and was holding a gun. The short figure escaped through the forest. Not once did she look back.  
  
~The Teen Titan's Tower… thingy, whatever it's called~  
  
"Whose turn is it to do the dishes?" Beast Boy shouted over the sounds coming from the video game Robin and Cyborg were playing.  
  
"It's not my turn," Raven said darkly, without looking up from her book.  
  
"I believe it is your job today, Beast Boy." Starfire said to him.  
  
Beast Boy waited for Robin or Cyborg to reply, but they were too busy playing their game to even have heard anyone say anything. Beast Boy stared back at the stacks of filthy dishes crowding the kitchen counter. He sighed and began cleaning them, muttering something about unfairness.  
  
"HAH! I won!" Cyborg exclaimed, jumping up and doing a victory dance.   
  
"You cheated!" Robin said as he stood up and shut off the game station, sat back down and turned the television on.  
  
"How can you cheat at a racing game?" Cyborg protested. Robin ignored him while he flipped channels.  
  
"Hi, I'm Collin Mochrie advertising for Rogaine (is that how you spell it?)," said a bald-headed man on TV. *Click* "Brent, how could you have cheated on me!" a blonde girl in a soap opera shouted at her boyfriend. *Click* "I wasn't even paying attention to it's feet, I was looking at it's head, but incase you haven't noticed it has three!" said a tall boy with red hair in the television. As Robin continued flipping channels, one show caught his attention:  
  
"Tonight, our top story, local resident Thomas McGibbons was arrested for the murder of two adults, and the children were found missing. He was discovered at the seen carrying a gun; his hands were blood stained. McGibbons has also set fire to the victims' home…" the reporter continued with the story. When she mentioned the names of the two girls that were missing ("Iris Demi-Lilith and Dextra Demi-Lilith) they flashed a picture of them, Iris had bright green eyes and light purple hair and freckles, and Dextra had long wavy black hair and dark brown eyes.  
  
"How can people be so mean?" Starfire said, listening carefully to the news report.  
  
"Wasn't the alarm supposed to go off when that creep broke into that house?" Beast Boy wondered out loud.  
  
Robin was asking himself the same thing. Was Slade involved in this crime? If so, what did he want with the Demi-Lilith family? And what kind of name is Demi-Lilith?  
  
The News showed a close up picture of Thomas McGibbons again. His face was hidden under his grease stained green cap. This man had a broad jaw, and in the photo he was gnarling his yellowing teeth, also showing off a glinting gold tooth. He looked as if he hadn't shaved in a while. Dark, unkempt hair was sticking out of the sides of his cap. He wore a thick, brown and bloodstained coat that looked as if it had been ripped on the sleeves and the sides; the hem seemed to be coming off, too. He also wore a blue plaid shirt, and his jeans were as bloodstained as his coat.  
  
"He looks… familiar." Robin muttered, still wishing he and the other Titans had been there before the murderer shot those people that once lived in the house that was shown on TV.  
  
Robin's thoughts were interrupted when Beast Boy declared that he was finally finished washing the dishes, adding that they should buy a dishwasher.  
  
"So, what else is on TV," he said, waiting for Robin to change the channel. He sat down at the very moment that the News showed a house that ran its electricity by a thousand hamsters on wheels.  
  
~The Next Day~  
  
The Titans were eating breakfast peacefully—well, maybe not peacefully but it was pretty quiet—and was startled by the alarm going off (Beast Boy jerked his hand and whatever he was drinking went all over his face, Cyborg snickered). A TV screen appeared out of the ceiling and showed some people in their late teens wrecking a building in the city and throwing eggs at a car. It didn't look like much trouble so they got to it right away.  
  
~Crime scene or something~  
  
"Aww man, we're all out of eggs." A teenager said, frowning and throwing an empty egg carton over his left shoulder.  
  
"Tell me again why we even bothered torturing that car." A pink-haired girl (one of the criminals) asked him in a bored voice, leaning against the wall.  
  
"It's fun!" he replied.  
  
"Well it's not gonna be fun anymore!" Robin said, appearing out of nowhere, the other Titans behind him. (I'm bad at superhero dialogue...)  
  
"Not you!" Said one of the criminals.  
  
"Should've expected us." Cyborg said, preparing to attack.  
  
"Do you surrender or do we have to make you?" Robin told them.  
  
"Who surrenders to a group of goody-goodies like you?" Said the pink-haired girl.  
  
Suddenly a couple of trashcans lunged at her and the egg-throwing… teenager. (Ok, let's name these delinquents, the pink one is named Brandi, the egg-throwing dude is named Mark, and the other one that's been quiet is named Ed.)  
  
Brandi and Mark fell over and Beast Boy attacked them in the form of a green grizzly bear. Starfire did a starbolt throw at Ed. Cyborg power smashed Mark. Robin threw an explosive disk at Brandi. Raven summoned projectiles and smashed Brandi, Mark, and Ed.  
  
"That was too easy." Raven muttered as she landed back on the ground.  
  
"I almost feel sorry for them," Beast boy said, "NOT."  
  
Out of the rubble, Brandi emerged with bruises all over her. She pulled a small gun out of her pocket and shot Robin but horribly missed. Ed came out of the rubble and looked completely unharmed. He looked angry, though, and threw a trashcan at Starfire, who melted it before it reached her. Raven levitated a brick and it hit Ed in the head (hey, that rhymes), he passed out.  
  
"Well, looks like we defeated them." Robin said just as the police arrived and arrested Brandi, Robbie, and Ed for vandalism.  
  
"I'm hungry." Beast Boy said.  
  
"We just ate breakfast." Starfire told him.  
  
"Well, I didn't finish mine," Beast boy whined.  
  
"Let's go home now." Raven said, flying off in the direction of the tower.  
  
Cyborg, Starfire, and Robin took off. Beast Boy was about to transform into a hawk until he saw a poster on a nearby pole. Beside a picture of the missing Dextra Demi-Lilith was an ad that said:  
  
Is your house ever clean? Does it ever stay clean?  
  
Hire a maid!  
  
Cleans, cooks, sews, baby-sits, washes, AND does windows! All for only $6 an hour!  
  
Or willing to work for shelter.  
  
Call 783-9130  
  
He stared at it for a moment and said, "Hey guys, look at this!"  
  
Robin, Cyborg, Starfire, and Raven came back to see what Beast Boy was pointing at.  
  
"We need a maid, don't we?" he suggested, hoping they'd go for it.  
  
"No, we don't." Cyborg said, shaking his head (I made another rhyme ^_^)  
  
"Look, she cooks, cleans, and does windows…" Beast Boy said, reading the poster again.  
  
"Starfire already cooks for us." Robin stated. Starfire smiled, and felt appreciated.  
  
"Yes, but you've seen how dirty the tower gets if we leave it alone. And we can never remember who's turn it is to clean the dishes." Beast boy pleaded.  
  
"For six dollars, I do not think it is worth it." Starfire said quietly.  
  
"It's just six lousy dollars," Beast Boy whined, "It says here, 'Or willing to work for shelter' we can keep the Tower clean for I don't know how long, practically for free."  
  
"How do you know if this person isn't a villain?" Robin said, looking skeptical.  
  
"Because it's a maid for crying out loud!" Beast boy shouted.  
  
"I don't see how hiring a maid would hurt." Raven said, feeling weird for agreeing with Beast Boy. (that was really out of character).  
  
"The Tower is large enough to welcome at least one more person in to it." Starfire stated.  
  
Robin sighed, "Why can't we discuss this later."  
  
"Because, we'll forget the phone number to call if we decide to hire a maid." Beast Boy said.  
  
"Fine, but if something bad comes out of this then don't say I didn't warn you." Robin said. "Now, let's go home."  
  
The five of them went home (flying or walking) As soon as they got there, Beast Boy called the number on the poster and… uh… they hired a maid.  
  
(that was cheesy)… 


	2. Chapter Two: The Rescuer

~The Next Day~  
  
(I'm not sure how this hiring a maid thing works but for the sake of the plot I'm gonna make it up… hey, if Hermione can be in Gryffindor when she has the wit of a Ravenclaw then my character can be introduced the wrong way… NOW continue reading!)  
  
Unlike the morning before, the Teen Titans were eating breakfast unquietly: Cyborg was bragging about how he successfully beat Robin again at the same pointless video game (hey, I sound like Raven) and Robin was making reasons of how Cyborg was 'cheating', it was the normal shouting during breakfast. Raven and Starfire were having a quiet conversation and Beast Boy was eating his food like an animal (now that's a surprise -_-).  
  
Just then, the little television screen/person at the door things were beeping, one of the screens showing a girl about fourteen or fifteen with wavy black hair, who was standing at the front of the tower.  
  
Raven looked at the screen a little closer. She pushed a button on the control panel (err…) and said, "What business do you have being here?"(Something like that).  
  
The girl jumped back, seemingly to be startled by suddenly hearing a voice coming out of nowhere. She found a small voice box near the door and said calmly, "I believe I'm the maid you hired,"  
  
"Alright," Raven replied, "You may enter." She pushed another button on the control panel and the front door of the tower opened.  
  
"She looks too young to be a maid." Robin stated.  
  
"Do you think she'll wear one of those French maid outfits—" Beast boy said, beginning to laugh but was interrupted by the girl at the door appearing out of nowhere.  
  
Starfire was already up and out of her seat to greet the maid, closely followed by Raven, Cyborg, Robin, and Beast Boy.  
  
"I was, um, supposed to come up here, right?" she said nervously, looking at all of their faces.  
  
"Well, if you're going to start at the top floor, then yeah you're supposed to come up here." Cyborg told her. (more cheesiness!)  
  
She grinned like this ^_^ then said, "My name is… well, you can call me Midnight, just Midnight."  
  
"It is a happy time to meet you Just Midnight," said Starfire, grinning like Midnight. "My name is Starfire."  
  
"I'm Robin," he said, shaking hands with her.  
  
"You can call me Cyborg," Cyborg said, standing behind Starfire.  
  
"I'm Raven," she said darkly yet it sounded welcoming. (O_o)  
  
"And I'm Beast Boy," said the morpher, stepping up to Midnight. She intended to shake hands with him but instead he kissed her hand. She went pink and smiled even wider. Raven rolled her eyes and Cyborg coughed but it sounded something like "flirt." (Beast Boy doesn't have a crush on her, but you know how flirty he is.)  
  
"Wow, I never thought I'd meet superheroes like you guys, much less work for them." Midnight said sincerely, her cheeks still a little pink from Beast Boy's "friendliness".  
  
"So I guess I'll start working, first I'll vacuum the floor…" Midnight said, slightly to herself.  
  
The Teen Titans decided to get back to their breakfast as Midnight got to her work quickly.  
  
Midnight searched through her hand bag and pulled out something that looked like a small feather duster. It automatically extended, the feathers turning into bristles so it looked like a broomstick. On the handle of the broom were buttons: a large red one, a small square blue one, and three long green ones. She pushed the blue one and the broom transformed into a vacuum cleaner, a metal antenna came out of the back and she flipped the switch for the vacuum to turn on.  
  
~Later that day, like in the afternoon~  
  
"Are you done watching the TV? I wanna play some video games." Cyborg said to Robin who was watching the news again: it was nothing new just something about tissue paper and the Harry Potter books.  
  
"Ok then, I want a rematch." Robin replied.  
  
"You're on!"  
  
The gamestation had already been plugged in. Robin simply flipped to a channel that had "AUX" at the top right-hand corner, the video game start menu already appeared.  
  
The Tower was sparkling clean—sort of, but it was still clean. Midnight had finished the top floor hours ago and was already fixing up the corridor leading to Raven's room, Starfire was cooking lunch in the kitchen, Beast Boy was in the battle training room… thing, and Raven was in her bedroom reading some dark poetry.  
  
~In Raven's room~  
  
"Hope is lost…" Raven read out loud to herself. She was interrupted by a knock at the door.  
  
She opened the door far enough to see whoever it was… Midnight.  
  
"You must be here for cleaning." Raven said darkly, narrowing her eyes.  
  
"That's my job." Midnight said with the same goofy smile she had on her face earlier ^_^  
  
"No visitors." Raven stated, about to close the door.  
  
"I'm not a visitor." Midnight protested. "My job is to clean every room and corridor in the house, I can't skip this one."  
  
"Skip it anyway," Raven said and slammed the door.  
  
"Can I at least collect the laundry?" Midnight asked through the door. She stood there for a minute or two and waited for an answer, no sound came from inside the room until Midnight walked away.  
  
~30 minutes later~  
  
"Just one… more… level…" Cyborg said under his breath, apparently still playing his video games. The game shut off suddenly and automatically switched to the crime-tracking (err) screen showing a young woman destroying the city. Her face was hidden behind a silver mask, she had long purple hair, and she wore a low cut long-sleeved white dress that hid her feet. She was setting fire to some trees lining a side walk near the down town apartments in the city. Metal claws extended from under her fingernails and she began scratching up a mailbox.  
  
"What? I DIDN'T SAVE!" Cyborg shouted at the TV.  
  
Midnight had come up to the top floor just as Cyborg stopped swearing at the television.  
  
"Another villain?" Midnight asked, observing the person on the screen. Her tone of voice showed that she was pretending to be clueless.  
  
"Duh," Beast Boy replied, then changing into a hawk.  
  
I'll skip the rest of the conversation since it's useless. So, the Titans ran/flew to the crime scene.  
  
"Let's see what's being sent in through the mail today…" the purple haired girl said, sniggering as she ripped off the top of the mailbox and turned it upside down.  
  
"Don't you know that it's illegal to read other people's mail?" said Robin, finally arriving at the scene. (Again, I'm really horribly bad at superhero dialogue.)  
  
"Boss told me you'd be here." She said darkly, turning to face them slowly.  
  
Without warning she lunged at them, her claws extended. The blades were an inch away from Robin's throat when Starfire threw an energy blast at her, knocking her over. The claws retracted as she pulled herself up.  
  
"Azurath, metrion, zinthos!" Raven recited. The mailbox and the scattered mail all around it arose into the air and crashed against the purple haired villain, who jumped to the side just in time to dodge the mailbox.  
  
"Do you actually think that I, Maeoris, can be defeated by CHILDREN?" she cackled. (Hey, it's stupid but you gotta find out her name some how).  
  
"Children?!" Beast Boy shouted back, feeling insulted.  
  
Suddenly Maeoris disappeared and reappeared behind him. Beast Boy turned around, it was nearly too late to dodge the attack but someone had knocked Maeoris to the ground without warning.  
  
As the tackler stood up, Beast Boy didn't recognize it as Robin, Starfire, Raven, or Cyborg. But whoever it was it had just paralyzed Maoris with a laser in their hand (more like a long stick laser… thing).  
  
The person who had just saved Beast Boy wore a witch's outfit, but it looked a lot like a Halloween costume (the person must be an amateur to fighting crime). Isn't it a little late for Halloween? Beast Boy thought.  
  
"We could've done that," Cyborg muttered.  
  
"Well… uh… thanks." Beast Boy tried to say.  
  
"Who are you, anyway?" Robin asked.  
  
"I'm… err… nobody." The stranger said and ran into a dark alley. They began to follow her but within the alley she had disappeared.  
  
Robin handcuffed Maeoris and the five of them brought her to the city jail.  
  
~Back at the tower~  
  
Once they had gone back home, Midnight was sitting on the couch watching the television.  
  
"Just to let you know, I finished the laundry, vacuumed each floor, and cleaned up the kitchen," Midnight said as soon as they came through the entrance through the roof. She had panic in her voice, probably thinking she'd be fired if they thought she wasn't getting all her work done.  
  
"I still didn't get to save the game…" Cyborg said to himself, "stupid villains…"  
  
"Didja win?" Midnight asked them, indicating the battle with Maeoris.  
  
"Not exactly." Raven replied, sitting in an armchair and opening up the usual book of whatever stuff she reads.  
  
"There was some girl trying to fight our battle for us." Robin said. "Who does she think she is?"  
  
"Maybe it was a set up." Beast boy suggested. "Maybe this masked person is working with Maeoris and is trying to make us think that she's a good guy so then… ok, I'll shut up." He quieted down.  
  
Midnight frowned at him. She stood up and said, "I think the laundry might be done by now." And with that she walked away.  
  
"Didn't she just say she finished the laundry?" Robin stated, raising an eyebrow. 


	3. Chapter Three: Teenage Hormones Oo

HI! Thanks to the people who read and reviewed my story!  
  
Starfire121: I'll try and include Starfire in the story, but I kinda prewrote the fanfiction and there isn't a really big part that includes Starfire. But I'll try to include her in the fanfic more often! I can't really say if the person who saved Beast Boy was Midnight cuz... because it'll ruin the ending, but I wasn't really gonna reveal that until like Chapter 7 but ok...  
  
M0M: I went back and 'polished' the chapters, I hope you like this chapter, too!  
  
Thanks again for reviewing! So, anymore suggestions?... *cricket chirps*  
  
Teenage Hormones  
  
~The next day~  
  
"ACK! What are you doing in my room?" Beast Boy shouted, sitting up in his bed.  
  
He awoke in the morning to find Midnight organizing something on his desk. His screaming startled her so she fell backwards.  
  
"Sorry! I didn't mean to wake you! I-- I thought I'd come in and straighten up your room a bit before you woke up." Midnight told him, helping herself back up.  
  
"But why?" Beast Boy remarked, wishing he could have still been asleep.  
  
"Err… if I had come in here while you were in the gym or something then wouldn't you be suspicious that I was snooping around?" Midnight protested, looking fearful of being fired, again.  
  
Beast Boy laid back down and put the covers over his head. "I'm just going to try to go back to that dream," his muffled voice said coming from the sheets he pulled over his eyes.  
  
"Right, and I'm just going to leave now." Midnight said, walking out of the room and closing the door quietly behind her.  
  
~Top Floor~  
  
Raven sat in an armchair reading her spell book, Cyborg was playing video games (still muttering about how Maeoris kept him from saving the last level), and Robin was (not as usual) helping Starfire with cooking breakfast.  
  
Midnight took a seat next to Cyborg, trying to figure out what was going on in the game. His video game character was a samurai who was being attacked by dinosaurs carrying machine guns. When it looked like he killed off all the lizards, a giant blue squid came out of no where and began hitting him with daggers.  
  
"What is this game, anyway?" Midnight wondered out loud.  
  
"Shhh, must concentrate…" Cyborg replied, his voice sounded a little maniacal.  
  
The samurai character in the video game began punching and kicking the squid. Then he sliced off the squid's head and it fell to the ground bleeding purple goo.  
  
"Can I play?" she asked Cyborg.  
  
"No! My game!" he exclaimed, hugging his controller with a crazy look on his face.  
  
"Alright, alright," she said quietly, standing up and slowly backing away from him.  
  
"Breakfast is ready," Starfire said cheerfully.  
  
Without hesitation, everyone sat down at the kitchen table where there were plates full of food in front of them.  
  
Beast Boy had arrived just in time and took the seat that was left empty, next to Raven.  
  
The whole half an hour they spent having breakfast was silent. Though Starfire and Robin were glancing at each other every few seconds. It became annoying to Beast Boy who happened to notice after the first 15 minutes, "Would you guys just take a picture of each other and stare at those! Photos last longer anyway!" he shouted.   
  
Raven was especially quiet (as usual) and kept her hood on for the whole time. Beast Boy made the mistake of asking her if she had a zit and was trying to hide it, she seemed annoyed and he immediately became quiet. Cyborg had finally stopped muttering about video games and such; Midnight could only assume that he had finished the final level of his Samurai game.  
  
The rest of the day was pretty slow, there were hardly any crime left in the whole city, just a cat stuck in a tree but the fire department took care of that. Robin, Cyborg, and Beast Boy played 3-player video games for 4 hours without breaks, Raven stayed in her room and played slow and dark music while reading poems and spells, Starfire went out shopping, and Midnight was continuing her usual work (cleaning, washing, organizing…?)  
  
The day became dark and the lights of the city made the stars disappear out of the sky. Starfire was sitting next to Robin who was watching TV. Beast Boy and Cyborg had gone to rent movies, Raven went with them because she didn't trust them to rent the right movies. Midnight was no-where in sight; everyone assumed she was dusting one of the lower floors of the tower.  
  
"Hey, we're back with the movies." Beast Boy said as he entered the room.  
  
"Wow, you guys actually agreed on something to watch? It must be the apocalypse." Robin jested.  
  
"It is?" Starfire said in shock.  
  
"No, it isn't. I was just joking." Robin assured her.  
  
"You must not make humor about serious events like that." Starfire told him.  
  
"We didn't exactly agree on only one movie," Raven stated, "If we did then there really would be an apocalypse."  
  
Starfire shuddered. "Not literally, of course." Raven said, attempting to calm Starfire a little.  
  
"So… where's Midnight?" Cyborg wondered out loud.  
  
Robin pondered for a moment. "I think she said she was—"  
  
"—Finished," Midnight said, entering the room. "And exhausted."  
  
"There's your answer." Beast Boy said.  
  
"Hey, you rented movies?" she asked them.  
  
"Yep. Hope you like The Matrix and The Faculty." Cyborg told her.  
  
"Sounds like Neo's going to school." Midnight said, meaning for it to be a joke but since no one laughed she fell silent and stared at the floor… the CLEAN floor. (couldn't help saying that.)  
  
  
  
"Hey! I thought you said we got The Hot Chick?" Beast Boy said.  
  
"We did, though I wish we hadn't." Raven sighed.  
  
"So, are we going to play the movies or not?" Beast Boy suggested.  
  
They put The Faculty into the DVD player and just when they got to the part where the kids were going to find out if either the popular girl or the new girl was an alien, the alarm went off.  
  
"Aw man, this was the best part." Beast Boy whined.  
  
The TV screen showed Maeoris at a parking lot, preparing to set fire to a few cars.  
  
"Not her again," Beast Boy groaned.  
  
"I can't believe she broke out of jail so fast." Robin remarked.  
  
Without hesitation the Titans flew/ran to the scene of the crime.  
  
"Didn't anyone tell you that fire and oil don't mix well?" Robin said. (that was cheesier than his last superhero remark… thing. Sorry Robin Fans for making Robin sound stupid, but truthfully I am stupid when it comes to super hero dialogue.)  
  
Maeoris' head jerked toward the super heroes.  
  
She frowned, "Why do you people always have to ruin my fun?"  
  
Anyone could tell that she doesn't have many attack strategies, since she tried to wound Robin first but Starfire knocked her out of the way with her starbolts.  
  
Beast Boy turned into a small monkey and jumped on Maeoris' shoulders, trying to smash out her eye balls back inside her skull with his thumbs. She screamed and tried to shake him off. He hopped down but grabbed her hair so she came down with him. He moved out of the way before she landed on top of him, and changed back to his human form.  
  
"Azurath, metrion, zinthos!" Raven recited.  
  
"Why you rotten--" Maeoris started, but was interrupted when a car landed on top of her.  
  
Raven looked satisfied, convinced that that finished her off.  
  
"Now I know something's wrong. That was way too easy." Cyborg said uneasily.  
  
"That's because you didn't do anything! If you haven't noticed, she could've ripped my head off." Robin exclaimed.  
  
"Starfire saved you once and she saved you again, it's only an easy fight because Maeoris has bad attack patterns." Raven stated.  
  
"That's what you think." Said a dark voice. The car on top of Maeoris exploded into pieces. Robin, Starfire, Beast Boy, Raven, and Cyborg were blown away by the explosion, but only so far.  
  
"It's as easy to defeat me as it is to make a penguin fly." Maeoris said, followed by a villain cackle. She was seemingly unaffected by the car explosion, and probably made it explode some how. (I'm bad at villain dialogue, too, but she's supposed to be stupid, right?)  
  
"But penguins cannot fly." Starfire told them, unaware of the… err… 'joke'?  
  
"Exactly." Maeoris remarked. The claws extended from her fingernails but they did a trick than none of the Titans had seen before, they shot like missiles at each of the Teen superheroes.  
  
Raven easily dodged the claw missile that was aimed at her. Another claw bounced off of Cyborg's metal armor. Starfire used a starbolt to knock her claw out of the way. Robin and Beast Boy didn't have time to steer clear of the claw missiles ready to go through them.  
  
Who could save them now?  
  
Suddenly a large, flat, and rectangular shaped object zoomed past Robin and Beast Boy's eyes, fortunately shielding them from Maeoris' missiles. The shield transformed itself into a broom with buttons on the handle and dropped to the ground. It began vibrating and lifted up in the air. It zoomed back into the shadows of which it came. Everything happened so fast that no one could keep up with what was going on. A figure stepped out of the shadows.  
  
The being was a woman-like creature, covered with brown fur, a tail sticking out behind her. Its yellow eyes glowed in the darkness. Her nose was black like a dog's, her ears were much like a canine's too. She had curly/wavy black hair that looked odd since it was on a wolf-like creature. With a first glance, you could tell she was a werewolf of some sort. The strangest part of her appearance was that she was wearing a Halloween witch costumethat had been ripped up in a few places, possibly during transformation /if/ she was a werewolf.  
  
To anyone that thought they knew a lot about werewolves, this would be a weird situation. Beast Boy, who knew a little bit more about werewolves than the other Titans, had a puzzled look on his face. He glanced at the moon in the night sky. It was only a half moon… then what the heck is wolf girl doing here?  
  
"Its you again." He muttered. He recognized her outfit to be the same one worn by the human that rescued him the last time he and the other titans battled against Maeoris.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Maeoris screeched, turning to the werewolf.  
  
The werewolf didn't reply. She simply pushed a button on the handle of her broom and it changed into a stick. She charged at Maeoris who dodged it. The werewolf turned around and whacked Maeoris in her backside.  
  
"I was doing so well defeating these juviniles then you had to appear, didn't you?" Maeoris said, gritting her teeth.  
  
The werewolf nodded, still silently. She hit Maeoris in the back again, bringing her down. Raven tied Maeoris to the ground with metal poles, using her telekinesis. Starfire melted the bars so that they stuck to the street. The Police came after a few seconds.  
  
"I'll break out of jail again! I swear it." Maeoris declared as the authorities shut the car door on her.  
  
"High five!" Beast Boy said to the werewolf, who just stared at him in silence. He put his hand down and muttered, "Ok, never mind."  
  
"Thanks for helping us defeat that weirdo." Robin said appreciatively to the werewolf. She made a face like this ^_^  
  
"Please, kind stranger, would you mind telling us your name?" Starfire asked the werewolf.  
  
The werewolf simply said, "ARF!" then ran back into the shadows.  
  
"Wait, you didn't," Beast Boy shouted as she left, "tell us your name…" he frowned.  
  
"You know, I thought werewolves howled not go 'arf'." Cyborg thought out loud.  
  
"I think it's time to go home." Robin told them.  
  
"I am exhausted." Starfire stated.  
  
"But we didn't find out who that was…" Beast Boy trailed off as he watched Starfire, Robin, Raven, and Cyborg set off for home. He sighed and followed them in the form of a crow.  
  
~When they got to the tower~  
  
They decided they were too tired to watch the rest of the movies. Beast Boy couldn't help staying awake, thinking about the battle. Who was the werewolf? She looked extremely familiar, except for the wolf-like features. Other than the outfit, he could've sworn he knew her name. And why hadn't Cyborg fought in the battle at all? (because the author's lazy, that's why).  
  
He decided to get up and get a midnight snack. (to lessen the confusion, this sentence has nothing to do with Midnight.)  
  
He walked through the corridors and came across the door to Midnights room. It could've been his imagination when he heard strange sounds coming from her room. He began feeling uneasy. He stood there for a little longer until the sounds stop. They go on for another minute and he decides to ask what's wrong. He knocks on the door and says quietly, "Midnight, is everything ok in there?"  
  
"Yes everything's just fine!" Midnight's voice said through the door. She sounded a little hoarse.  
  
Beast Boy thought for a moment. "Can I come in?" he asked.  
  
"Um… no." Midnight said.  
  
The strange sounds became louder.  
  
"What are you doing in there?" he asked her.  
  
"I'm… uh… watching TV." Midnight stuttered.  
  
He sensed that she was lying. Beast Boy became frustrated and pushed the 'open' button next to her door.  
  
"What are you—" he started, thinking he'd find something strange like Midnight having mutated in some way but stopped in the middle of his sentence as soon as he saw that everything was normal.  
  
"I told you, I'm not doing anything!" she reassured him.  
  
As weird as it sounds, this was the first time Beast Boy saw her room. The walls were white and covered with posters. She had a desk beside the wall near her bed, her back pack rested on top of the desk, and so did her laptop, sketch book, and calendar. Next to her bed was a white end table that had a short cream colored lamp, digital clock, and a telephone. On the left side of the room was a window that covered the whole wall, jean colored curtains were pulled over it. A TV was on her dresser drawer next to a plant and a VCR, and the TV was on, just as Midnight had said. Her bed was a pale light blue color with prints of green leaves and pale blue squares.  
  
Midnight kept her hands under the sheets, but jumped when Beast Boy opened the door.  
  
He gulped quietly, mostly out of embarrassment. "Well… ok, I guess I'll see you later." He said quickly and was about to close the door when Midnight said, "What are you doing up so late?"  
  
Beast Boy looked at the ground. He thought it would sound silly if he told her "I can't sleep."  
  
"I got hungry." He said. He frowned, thinking that sounded even more ridiculous.  
  
"You didn't come here to get a snack did you?" Midnight asked him, raising an eyebrow at him. She frowned like he did, probably thinking her question was something that a dimwit would ask.  
  
"No! Why-- oh never mind." He stuttered.  
  
"Well… alright then, good night." She said. He took that as a cue to get out.  
  
"Yep." Is all he said before he closed the door.  
  
That was embarrassing. He thought as he got to the elevator.  
  
~The Next Day~  
  
Beast Boy slept late the next morning. It was lunch time when he woke up. He made a sigh of relief. No Midnight in his bedroom this morning. He glanced at the clock, and it read 12:40 PM. He groaned, also thinking that Midnight might've come in already to "organize the objects on his desk".  
  
He yawned as he arrived at the kitchen.  
  
"Is breakfast still being served?" he asked groggily.  
  
"No, it's lunch time!" Starfire said cheerfully, sitting at the table. She allowed Midnight to cook lunch today. (allowed?… ok… it sounds like Midnight wanted to cook lunch…?)  
  
"And you came here just in time." Midnight told him. She set a bowl of noodles and rice in front of Robin, Starfire, Beast Boy, Raven, and Cyborg. "I hope you like Chow Mein." She said. (I think that's what Chow mein is… :S… I apologize if I'm wrong.)  
  
Starfire was sitting next to Robin again (hmm, I see a romance developing between these two), Beast Boy was sitting beside Midnight, who was sitting across from Cyborg, and Raven was sitting to the left of Beast Boy. Why that is important? I do not know.  
  
"Is this Chinese food?" Robin asked.  
  
"I think it is." Midnight replied.  
  
"There is a dish on my planet similar to a meal like this one. We call it (names a food that contains noodles)." Starfire states.  
  
Beast Boy stared at his Chow Mein for a moment before tasting them. He suddenly spit out the only forkful he put in his mouth and said, "Ack! Did you put chicken in this?"  
  
Midnight raised an eyebrow (she does that very often, doesn't she?) "Yes, why?"  
  
His eyes widened and he covered his mouth and ran to the bathroom. Midnight frowned and said, "Do you know what that was about?"  
  
"He's a vegetarian, or something." Cyborg replied.  
  
"I believe Beast Boy stated that he will not eat meat because he has been 'one of those animals before'." Starfire told her.  
  
"You mean he's been a chick?" Midnight said. She thought about what she had just said and how weird it had sounded.  
  
"I mean… uh… he's been a chicken?" she restated.  
  
"Isn't he already one?" Raven scoffed.  
  
Beast Boy returned to the table. There was a long pause until, "Why is everyone so quiet?"  
  
Midnight frowned. Beast Boy said apologetically, "Sorry, I forgot to tell you that I was—"  
  
"A vegetarian? Yeah I know." Midnight says, finishing his sentence for him.  
  
"I thought you said he was a chick." Cyborg jeered. 


	4. Chapter Four: The Nightmare

The Nightmare  
  
Midnight spent the next few weeks becoming better friends with everyone since she didn't want to be considered just "the maid" but wanted to be apart of the group (not like become a Teen Titan, though).  
  
Maeoris hadn't terrorized the city during those weeks. Hopefully the city jail had put her in behind some tougher bars.  
  
Robin and Starfire had gotten awfully close and it seemed pretty obvious that they really, really liked each other. No other relationships seemed to be forming between the other 3 Titans (and Midnight) except for friendship and whatever.  
  
The house was sparkling clean every day except for the boy's bedrooms. Midnight could straighten them up but within the next 2 hours they'd be dirtied again (hopefully you can guess how), plus Cyborg and Beast Boy complained about how they couldn't find any of their stuff anymore, not like they could find it in the mess before.  
  
It was a month and 2 weeks since Midnight met the Teen Titans, no one could believe that time would fly so fast. Beast Boy was wondering around in the tower (out of boredom) and came across the, um, battle training room thing where he found Midnight beating the crap out of a punching bag.  
  
"Midnight," Beast Boy said, "What are you doing in here?"  
  
"Uh—fighting? I wasn't fighting!" Midnight exclaimed with panic in her voice.  
  
"Whoa, I didn't say you were—"  
  
"I couldn't be training for any battles at all, I just thought that I maybe could—um—make that sweaty smell go away," Midnight pulled her transforming feather duster out again, pressed a random button on it, and it began spraying a air-freshening scent out into the room.  
  
"It's a gym, it's supposed to smell sweaty—" Beast Boy said. He backed out of the room, afraid that she was going crazy.  
  
"Man, what's her problem," he muttered once he knew she was out of earshot.  
  
~The top floor~  
  
The other Titans were involved in their usual activities: Cyborg and Robin were playing video games, Starfire was watching, and Raven was reading.  
  
"Dude, I think Midnight's going crazy." Beast Boy said as soon as he entered the room.  
  
"Naw, girls are just like that." Cyborg told him.  
  
Raven looked up from her book and glared at Cyborg.  
  
"Do girls usually beat the crap out of punching bags?" Beast Boy inquired, sitting down on the sofa to watch the video game battle.  
  
"Starfire can." Robin said.  
  
"Yeah but Starfire's from Tamaran. I'm talking about human girls." Said Beast Boy.  
  
"You realize we can hear you, right?" Raven told them.  
  
"… so?" all three of the boys said in unison.  
  
Raven rolled her eyes and walked out of the room with her book. Starfire followed after her talking about … uh… "the hanging out" or something.  
  
"Are you sure you weren't hallucinating?" Robin suggested.  
  
"Heck no!" Beast Boy protested.  
  
"Are we talking about girls in general or are we talking about Midnight?" Cyborg said, his tone of voice also meant "Beast Boy likes Midnight! Beast Boy likes Midnight!"  
  
"What is with you guys? Robin and Starfire suddenly act like their boyfriend and girlfriend and everyone assumes that I'm next?" Beast Boy stated.  
  
"Dude, calm down. If you like her, it's no big deal." Cyborg says, trying to hold back his laughter.  
  
"I DON'T LIKE HER!!!" Beast Boy shouted.  
  
"You don't like me?" said a voice behind him. He turned around to see Midnight looking sad. "It was that Chow Mein stuff wasn't it?" she said timidly.  
  
"No, I didn't mean that I—I mean that—I don't hate you—" Beast boy stuttered.  
  
Midnight didn't want to listen so she ran out of the room. Beast Boy stared at the ground and wished he could've said what he meant, but at the same time he was angry because she wouldn't listen. Robin and Cyborg stopped playing their game so there was a long moment of silence. No one said anything until Beast Boy turned to Cyborg with his eyes narrowed and shouted, "IT'S YOUR FAULT SHE HATES ME!"  
  
"MY FAULT!?" Cyborg shouted back "YOU WERE THE ONE WHO SAID IT!"  
  
"YEAH BUT YOU MADE ME SAY IT!!" Beast Boy yelled, pointing a finger at him.  
  
Robin backed out of the room, he wasn't in the mood for arguing at that moment.  
  
  
  
"YOU WERE THE ONE WHO CHOSE TO SAY IT!"  
  
"I DON'T LIKE HER AND WHAT I SAID WAS THE ONLY WAY I COULD GET IT INTO YOUR HEAD!"  
  
"I'M NOT STUPID, YOU COULD'VE JUST SAID 'I DON'T LOVE HER'!"  
  
"YEAH RIGHT, AND YOU'D THINK I'M LYING!"  
  
"BECAUSE YOU REALLY DO LIKE HER!"  
  
"DO NOT!"  
  
  
  
"DO TO!"  
  
"DO NOT!"  
  
"DO TO!"  
  
"DO NOT!"  
  
"DO TO!"  
  
"DO NOT!"  
  
"DO TO!"  
  
"DO NOT!"  
  
"DO NOT!"  
  
"DO TO!"  
  
"AHA! SO YOU DO LIKE HER!" Cyborg laughed.  
  
"Wait, I didn't say that—" Beast Boy protested.  
  
"Yeah you did, man! You love the girl!" Cyborg said, still laughing.  
  
"I DO NOT!" Beast Boy whined.  
  
"Do tooooo." Cyborg jeered.  
  
"Not unless I say the words 'I love Midnight' will it really be true." Beast Boy said, folding his arms and thinking he said something smart.  
  
"Fine," Cyborg said, but paused for a long time. "You love Midnight."  
  
"I DO NOT 'love' her!" Beast Boy shouted, suddenly acting like he got sick every time he heard the word 'love'.  
  
"You do not like her at all!" Cyborg said, using reverse psychology to get him to admit it.  
  
"I do to like her! How could anyone not like her? They only way they could is if they were jealous! I can't believe I said that I didn't like her because I do! I almost 'love' her—"  
  
"AHA! So you do like her!" Cyborg exclaimed. (er... I made Beast Boy say that for the story, it sounds kinda weird though.)  
  
"No—wait—I didn't mean—" Beast Boy tried to say.  
  
"Beast Boy likes Midnight, Beast Boy likes Midnight," Cyborg chanted.  
  
"He does? Is there going to be an engagement celebration?" Starfire inquired, appearing out of no where.  
  
"What?! No!" Beast Boy tried to shout over Cyborg's chanting.  
  
"You really do like me don't you?" Midnight said excitedly, appearing out of nowhere as did Starfire, and wrapping her arms around Beast Boy's neck.  
  
"NO! WAIT!" he yelled.  
  
"Beast Boy likes Midnight," Cyborg continued chanting.  
  
"STOP!" he screamed.  
  
Cyborg chanted, Starfire talked about how weddings were planned on her planet, and Midnight was talking about having kids (eww). Beast Boy had a head ache because of all the noise and confusion. Suddenly he starts sinking into the floor. I mean like the floor was sucking him in!  
  
"Um, guys," Beast Boy said. "Hello! I could use some help here!" he shouted.  
  
His head slipped under the floor with the rest of his body. He couldn't breathe. Everything was dark. Suddenly he felt something soft under him.  
  
"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" he woke up screaming.  
  
He was breathing fast and hard. What the heck was with that dream? He thought. Hopefully it was a dream. He rubbed his eyes and blinked a few times, trying to bring his bedroom into focus. What a nightmare, he thought again.  
  
He went to the kitchen to find Starfire serving breakfast. Robin, Cyborg, and Raven were already at the table. 3 seats were left empty: one for Starfire (next to Robin), one kept unoccupied for Beast Boy, and another seat was vacant… apparently for Midnight.  
  
Though, Beast Boy was relieved that there was no Midnight present in the room. His pulse was still fast since he was still pretty startled by his nightmare.  
  
"Beast Boy, I heard you yelling in a scared manner a few minutes ago. Would you please inform us on what frightened you?" Starfire asked the morpher as she sat down for breakfast.  
  
"Oh, it was… nothing." He lied.  
  
"Was it 'cause you wet the bed?" Cyborg jeered.  
  
Beast Boy glared and said, "You ever heard of a nightmare?"  
  
"Aww, poor wittle Beast Boy is having big scarwy dweams about monsterws." Cyborg said immaturely and started laughing. Beast Boy groaned and sat down at the table.  
  
"Good morning, folks." Said a familiar voice, it was Midnight. Beast Boy sank in his seat, still feeling haunted by the nightmare.  
  
"Hey Beast Boy, I heard you screaming last night. What happened?" she asked, taking a seat next to him.  
  
He avoided eye contact with her when he said, "Nothing, it was nothing."  
  
"You just stated that you had a 12:00 female horse." Starfire told them.  
  
"12:00 female horse?" Midnight said, raising an eyebrow at Beast Boy.  
  
"She means a nightmare." Beast Boy mumbled.  
  
"Oh… what happened?" Midnight asked him, looking concerned.  
  
"It was a regular nightmare." He said, annoyed.  
  
"Fine, fine, if you don't want to tell us then don't." she said.  
  
I am never, ever going to say I like anyone ever again. Beast Boy thought.  
  
"Yes you will." Raven said to him. His eyes widened in fear, praying that Raven couldn't explore human dreams since mind reading was bad enough. 


End file.
